


Life With Naughty Pups

by DJ_Greg



Series: The Claiming of Dean and Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Alastair (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Assistant Dean Winchester, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding Kink, Businessman Alastair, Explicit Language, Felching, Foot Massage, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mpreg, Office Sex, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alastair (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Greg/pseuds/DJ_Greg
Summary: Now that Alastair had successfully claimed and bred Dean and Castiel, it turned out that the Omegas just couldn't get enough of him. That certainly wasn't a problem. Alastair had plenty of stamina to indulge in pleasures with both of them.





	Life With Naughty Pups

**Author's Note:**

> The long-awaited and frequently demanded sequel to "Naughty Pups". Since that story was suppose to be a one-shot, I decided to post the follow-up as separate work. This is going to be a series of scenes focusing on sexual adventures of Alastair, Dean and Castiel. No plot in sight, in case you couldn't guess by that paper-thin summary above. I have at least five chapters planned, so subscribe if you're interested in reading them. When they're going to be posted? Don't know. Whenever the inspiration strikes.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For over a year Alastair fantasised about bending Dean over his desk in his office and fucking him. Now he could finally fulfill that fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifs NSFW.

Life was good for Alastair Heyerdahl.

As the 46-year-old businessman sat at his office desk, read through documents for the important meeting the next morning and absentmindedly tugged on his salt-and-pepper beard, he realized that he was completely relaxed. Well, okay, that wasn’t __quite__ true, but close enough. Having reached middle-age, he’s achieved everything he could possibly wish for and wasn’t haunted by any worries for the future. The company he’s opened back when he was only 16 and worked hard to turn into one of the most prosperous in the country was flourishing － despite the incompetent morons working under him that apparently made it their personal mission to fuck things up on every step － he was widely respected and feared, and he finally settled down with not one, but __two__ beautiful Omegas, both currently carrying his pups. Other Alphas were nearly turning green from jealousy at his successes. In the past they probably comforted their worthless egos that sure, maybe Alastair was a powerful figure, but he couldn’t find a mate and produce heirs. Boy, how __frustrated__ they were once they found out what happened over the weekend! Even four hours later Alastair smirked to himself at the memory.

Indeed, there really was __nothing__ left for Alastair to look out for. He was rich and influential, mated, had pups on the way. Now he only struggled with one thing: keeping his excitement in check.

A soft knock moved his attention from the documents on the desk and toward the door to his office. “Come in” he ordered, putting away a folder and straightening up in his chair. The true Alpha showing off his power and dominance.

The door opened and his beautiful Omega assistant stepped inside, smiling warmly. “Hi, Alpha” Dean greeted and walked around the desk to stop next to Alastair instead of on the opposite side as he did in the past; his natural scent of apple pie now underlined by new, sweet aroma of pregnancy reached Alastair’s nose. The Alpha inhaled deeply and reached out to rest his palm on Dean’s round butt, leisurely fondling it as Dean added another folder on the desk. “Here are the reports regarding Sandover takeover, all sorted out. They arrived half an hour ago.”

“Mmm...” Alastair hummed in approval. “Good to know that you still dutifully take care of your responsibilities despite the fact you won’t be working here much longer.” And they were both fully aware why Dean haven’t left his position yet.

“I just don’t want to add to your workload.” Dean shrugged. “You’re already working hard enough as it is, Alpha. Is there anything else I can do for you right now?”

 _ _So many__ possibilities and scenarios in this one question, but they were in the office and Alastair had no intention of fooling around during work hours. Still, that didn’t mean he had to behave like a monk. “How about a kiss?” he responded.

Dean smiled again and leaned down to capture his Alpha’s mouth in a tender kiss. From this up close his natural scent and aroma of pregnancy were stronger, so he kiss grew more persistent as Alastair sucked on Dean’s plush lips, then licked at them hungrily. Meanwhile, his hand moved between the Omega’s cheeks and through the thin material of his dress pants Alastair felt out for the buttplug that he shoved inside Dean’s asshole just this morning; he wanted to keep his bitch constantly on edge with the silicon toy constantly pressing and rubbing against his prostate. A promise of things to come.

Neither of them cared about the wide opened door. If anyone passed by the office, they would simply see the thing they were already aware of: Alastair has successfully claimed and bred his defiant assistant, turning Dean into his obedient bitch. As well as Dean’s boyfriend. Even people who haven’t heard it personally from Alastair could smell it on Dean, the claiming bond and pregnancy unmissable in his aroma.

The kiss was quite pleasurable, but Alastair put an end to it after a couple of seconds. He still had several documents and some calls he wanted to get out of the way before 12AM stroke to focus completely on the lunch break. The first one he’d use in a decade.

“Remember that you’re joining me for the lunch” Alastair reminded in a firm tone.

“I wouldn’t forget, Alpha” Dean assured.

He headed back out of the office, swaying his hips invitingly on the way, which reignited the arousal Alastair tried to control for the past several hours. Then Dean paused in the threshold, smirked at Alastair over a shoulder and stepped out, closing the door behind him. That slutty Omega, deliberately baiting him!

Snorting in disbelief, Alastair grabbed the new folder Dean brought and started reading the reports inside. It was still astonishing how one good pounding in the ass － okay, __several__ , but Dean’s attitude made a complete 180 after the first one － have affected the Omega so much. He went from ignoring Alastair’s advances and treating him in overly formal fashion to seeking his constant attention.

It’s been five days since Alastair snuck inside Dean and Castiel’s house while they were in heats to fuck, breed and claim them as his bitches. Five days that they spent either having sex until the place was saturated with the smell of arousal, sex and cum; or cuddling together in bed, the younger men pressed snugly against Alastair’s sides, ready to jump into more action the moment he demanded it. During that resting time Alastair would take in Dean and Castiel’s naked bodies. Both only twenty-year-old, lean, smooth and beautiful in a way that comes only with youth. Now, Alastair has aged well himself, especially compared to some other Alphas. Regular exercises and numerous sexual escapes with younger, energetic partners allowed him to keep muscular build, slim posture and prowess for fucking. In fact he’d say that his endurance increased over the years. About the only think that truly showed he was in forties was the salt-and-pepper beard and some minor wrinkles.

But there was undeniable difference between him and his mates. He loved the thought of having such __young__ , __fertile__ Omegas just to himself. Both at perfect age to breed for many years to come. Many years of returning home to have Dean and Castiel welcome him with a fresh, warm dinner and then their own bodies as he watched them swelling with his pups over and over again. No more nonsense about being independent Omegas who didn’t need an Alpha. Dean and Castiel were to become his houseboys immediately.

Well, that was the __original__ plan anyway. As those five days neared the end and Monday approached, Alastair remembered a fantasy he had for the past year: bending Dean over his desk and fucking any resistance out of him. The resistance was gone, but now nothing stopped Alastair from fulfilling the other part.

That’s why Alastair allowed his mates to hold onto their positions for a week longer, so he could finally __quench__ his lust after an entire year of sexual frustration. At 12AM on point he would threw away his responsibilities away to play with Dean. As a __fantastic__ bonus, Castiel would join them.

The only problem was staying focused on work, which proved to be challenging. Alastair was able to push the thoughts of fucking his Omegas to the back of his mind, but they stubbornly remained there, sometimes popping out to the front to distract Alastair with the memory of Dean’s slutty lips licking insistently on his nipples or how tight Castiel’s asshole felt around his cock. Years of hard work and discipline allowed Alastair to finish everything as he planned, but damn, he was __hard__ when 12AM finally came.

He reached to the phone resting at the edge of his desk and buzzed his assistant. “Dean, come to my office” he ordered.

The phone buzzed back and his assistant responded: “Of course, sir. Cas has just arrived.”

“Get both in here.” Alastair didn’t bother to hide the eagerness in his voice.

As he stood up from his seat, the two Omegas stepped inside the office and Dean locked the door behind them. Much like Alastair and Dean, Castiel was dressed in immaculate suit with corners on his pants and jacket. Of course, Alastair’s suit was tailor-made, while theirs were obviously mass-produced and bought cheaply at mart. They wouldn’t need those or any other clothes for much longer, thought, since they were meant to stay at Alastair’s condo, naked and always ready for his return.

Affectionate smile brightened Castiel’s face. “Hello, Alpha” he greeted in that gravelly voice of his and slid underneath Alastair’s left arm, pressing firmly to his side and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Even after five days of fucking neither Omega has had enough to Alastair, not that he saw anything wrong with that. It only meant more sex for him.

Castiel’s natural scent of mint tea, also underlined by sweet aroma of pregnancy, reached Alastair as they made out. Then it was joined by the smell of apple pie as Dean took a spot on Alastair’s other side.

Something bumped against Alastair’s left leg and he looked down. “What’s that?” he asked, scowling at the blue plastic box in Castiel’s hand.

“Lunch” the dark-haired man responded.

Exasperation flashed through Alastair’s mind and he huffed to get some of it out. This __wasn’t__ what he’s planned. He looked forward to spending an entire break playing with his Omegas, not __wasting half of it__  on them consuming food. “You can eat during the work hours” he insisted.

“We know” Dean assured.

“This is for you, Alpha” Castiel explained.

For a moment Alastair blanked out. What the fuck were they __talking about__? He never bothered eating lunch, because he learned to go without them over the years and Dean should be fully aware of this as his assistant. Obviously they haven’t spent a lunch together before, but Dean noticed that Alastair was always in the office when he left and returned from the break, and actually asked about it at one point; one of the few times he showed any sort of interest in Alastair in the past.

“I don’t need a lunch” Alastair explained patiently. “I stopped eating it years ago─”

“That’s very unhealthy” Castiel interrupted him. “Everyone needs to eat at least three major meals during the day: breakfast, lunch and dinner. Skipping them causes mental fatigue, lower metabolism level, weight gain and increases the risk of developing __diabetes__.” Castiel raised his chin up in dominant display, which he haven’t done in the past five days. He always acted very obedient and eager to do as told. “You have to change your dining routine.”

That ignited a wave of anger that spread inside Alastair. Was the Omega __challenging__ his position as the leader in their relationship? Oh, he was in for a __surprise__ then.

“Omega” Alastair growled, tightening his hold on Castiel’s waists for emphasis “you won’t be ordering me around─”

But he was interrupted __again__ , this time by Dean who brushed the palm of his hand over Alastair’s chest in calming manner: “Come on, Alpha. We don’t want to order you around. We just want to take care of you, since you’ve been so good to us despite the way we treated you before.”

Castiel slipped from Alastair’s arm and put the plastic box on the desk. “We’ll make it worth your while” he assured as Dean stepped away, too. And they...

 

 

Oh __fuck__.

They both started taking their clothes off, carelessly tossing each article on the ground and uncovering their smooth, young bodies Alastair spend five whole days exploring, marking as his. When Dean and Castiel lowered their pants, their short Omega cock were already fully erected.

 

 

Castiel turned around and bent down to take his shoes and socks off, giving Alastair an opportunity to see the butt plug he pushed inside him as well in the morning, still pressed firmly between his cheeks. Despite the short display of defiance from a moment ago, he was an obedient Omega.

In no time both men were bare naked and on full display. Alastair shamelessly took in their entire bodies, from erected cocks and nipples, through smooth bellies that would soon swell with his pups and finally resting on Omegas’ affectionate expressions. His own penis was hard by now, pressing insistently against his pants in demand to be let out and sunk inside one of them.

“What have you two devised?” Alastair growled in want.

Dean took his hand, kissed the knuckles and then pulled him toward the red leather couch that stood in the corner of his office. “You’ll enjoy it” he assured. Castiel stepped behind Alastair and took his jacket off while Dean made a short work of his tie, both of which Castiel carried to Alastair’s desk chair and arranged them with utmost care on the backrest.

Meanwhile, Dean took a seat and guided Alastair down until the Alpha was splayed across the couch, his head resting over Dean’s thighs, the Omega’s penis standing up at attention a mere inch to his left. Unable to stop himself, Alastair leaned over and licked on its underside, causing Dean to __shudder__ in pleasure. The first inviting hint of slick reached Alastair’s nose and he inhaled greedily. This might not have been how he imagined his lunch break, but it was turning out promising.

On the other end of the couch Castiel lifted Alastair’s legs just high enough to slip underneath and then rested them down atop of his own. He passed the blue plastic container to Dean who took the lid off, put it away on a side-table and showed the content of the box to Alastair. Inside were ham, cheese and an egg sliced into bite-size pieces, blue berries and baby carrots.

“I tried to pick food that can be hand-feed” Castiel said.

“Are you on-board, Alpha?” Dean asked, picking up a berry and brushing it teasingly over Alastair’s mouth.

Well, maybe it __wasn’t__ such a terrible idea to let the Omegas take the lead once in awhile.

Alastair opened his mouth and accepted the offering. Since his mates were such teases, he closed his lips around Dean’s fingers and __sucked__ softly, which earned him a breathless gasp from the man. Chewing on the sweet, tangy fruit, Alastair kicked his dress shoes off; they __thumped__ uselessly on the ground. Immediately, Castiel started massaging his feet as Dean continued feeding him.

Slowly the smell of slick and arousal coming from Dean and Castiel grew strong, completely filling the air inside the office. Alastair felt his cock straining to get out from the confinement of his pants, but muscles in his arms, legs and back remained relaxed; he didn’t have an intense desire to jump into action and mark the bitches as his, because they __already__ belonged to him and were here for __his__ pleasure, willingly in spite of their previous disobedience.

Thus he allowed himself to relax completely and focus on the various sensations. Castiel’s long fingers massaging all the aches and soreness from his feet, pressing firmly on the soles, then brushing gently from his toes to the heel and back. The delicious mixtures of food, their different consistency and taste. The alluring aroma of his aroused mates, insistently slipping inside his nose and going straight to his hard cock.

This was how __heaven__ had to look like. Two young, beautiful Omegas to attend to all of his needs and desires, and presenting him with pleasures he didn’t even think of. So long as those Omegas were Castiel and Dean, he wouldn’t mind spending eternity in their company, even in Hell. Now that he owned both of them, he would never let them go, because they completely __shattered__ his expectations. For what felt like a hundredth time, Alastair congratulated himself for coming up with the idea to claim the two men.

Alastair was so distracted by the arousal of his mates that hung thick in the air, the wonderful taste of various snacks Dean fed him, Castiel’s foot massage and his own growing desire to fuck into one of them that he haven’t noticed when half of the lunch break passed. Suddenly, the food stopped coming and he stared up confused at his mate. Dean closed the box and put it away, giving him an apologetic smile.

“That’s all, Alpha” he explained, putting his hand around Alastair’s face and fondly brushed fingers over his beard covering his cheeks.

“Did you like it?” Castiel asked.

Seeing their cautious hope, Alastair couldn’t help but to stretch the moment before he gave the answer. They did go behind his back and argued with him after all, so they deserved to __squirm__ a little. He leisurely moved his eyes over Dean’s bare chest, hardened red nipples and erected cock. Then he looked at Castiel, appreciating his light brown nipples and hardened dick as well; the Omega’s massage now trickled down to simple fondling of his feet.

“It was quite good” Alastair eventually admitted.

Pure, unadulterated happiness at having satisfied their Alpha brightened Castiel and Dean’s faces.

“In that case, we can start preparing you lunch regularly” Castiel offered.

Alastair sat up, which was a bit uncomfortable as his cock was almost fully hard now, trapped under tight layers of his clothes, partially due to the wonderful entertainment he was provided with and partially at the prospect of what was coming. The Omegas instinctively slid closer to him, so he wrapped muscular arms around them, pressing their naked bodies firmly to his still clothed sides.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea” Alastair agreed. “But” he added quickly, glancing between his mates “for the remainder of the week you’ll join me for lunch like you did just now.”

“No problem, Alpha” Dean assured.

“That was quite enjoyable for us, too” Castiel added.

The smell of slick and Omega arousal was thick in the air. Alastair brushed his palms down his mates’ backs and over the butt plugs they had shoved deep inside their assholes. Experimentally, he run fingers around the toys’ sides and they ended up coated in slick. “I can tell” Alastair snorted.

Dean and Castiel leaned onto his shoulders, nuzzling their noses over his pulse points where scent glands were most developed and thus gave out the strongest aroma. In the past five days the Omegas did so regularly each time they were done fucking, finding comfort in their Alpha’s smell. Ironic. In the past they were repulsed by Alastair. Now they couldn’t get enough of him and they fit perfectly into his arms.

“Alpha” Castiel murmured and pressed a soft kiss on Alastair’s pulse point. “Whom you’re going to fuck now?”

“That’s good question” Alastair growled possessively. Originally, he was set on pushing Dean over his desk, but now he wasn’t sure. Both of his bitches were so nice to him in the last twenty minutes that honestly, he wanted to sink inside each of them, but that obviously wasn’t possible. “How about you show me your __hungry__ assholes and I’ll decide that way?”

Without further ado, Alastair got on his feet and turned to face his mates expectantly. Dean and Castiel hurried onto their knees, shoving their asses in the air and took the plugs out. Their newly empty rims clenched and unclenched around nothing as if desperate to be stuffed again. The clear slick licked out and trailed down on the insides of Omegas’ cheeks and their thighs, muscular tights that squeezed so nicely around Alastair while he fucked either man to prevent him from pulling out.

 

 

Alastair once more decided to take his time to let his bitches stew in their own desire. Slowly, he shed his clothes, carefully folded them and placed in a pile at the edge of the desk. His cock sprung out with relief out of the tight confinements of his dress pants and underwear.

Standing back behind Castiel and Dean, he pumped his erection a few times as he admired each asshole. Both were small and tight, providing perfect friction. __Dammit__ , he seriously wasn’t able to pick one over the other.

That’s why he decided to go with his original choice.

“Dean” he called and the Omega looked back at him with barely contained excitement. “Move the documents on my desk out of the way and lay on your chest.”

Obediently Dean __sprung__ to action, cleaned the space quickly and laid down as ordered, his rim twitching in silent invitation. Alastair stepped closer and run his hand over the smooth, firm buttcheek. A new droplet of slick run out from inside at his touch and trailed down to Dean’s groin, run his small Omega balls. Sheer __perfection__.

Castiel joined them by the desk, still horny as was evident by his scent, but looking somewhat disappointed for not being the one chosen. That was easy to rectify. Just because he wouldn’t get stuffed full of Alastair’s long, thick Alpa cock, didn’t mean he couldn’t join in on the fun.

“Get him ready for me” Alastair ordered, grabbing onto his enlarged cock and pumping it once for emphasis.

“Yes, Alpha” Castiel responded and immediately dropped on his knees behind Dean, leveling out with the Omega’s ass. He pulled the cheeks apart, further exposing the shinny, slick hole that fluttered invitingly before Alastair, and started to rub his index finger in circles around the hole.

“No.” The harsh command snapped Castiel’s attention back to Alastair. He looked confused and a little worried to have done something, __anything__ to displease his Alpha. “With your tongue” Alastair specified, barely able to speak due to the filthy image that popped in his mind and he was about to witness in real life.

A relieved smile stretched Castiel’s perfect cock-sucking lips and the Omega moved his hand out of the way to position it on one of the smooths ass-cheeks, leaned forward, sticking his hungry tongue out and—

__Oh fuck._ _

At the first swipe Dean shuddered and with a gasp jolted an inch in the air, only to sink back down on the desk, practically melting under Castiel’s administrations. Muscles in his arms, shoulders and back relaxed, and __pure bliss__  painted his features, not nearly as intense as whenever Alastair fucked him into the mattress, but it left no doubts how much the Omega was enjoying the moment.

From his spot by the desk Alastairs watched Castiel brushing his tongue over the rim, scooping and lapping the slick like he was a thirsty man who after weeks of dehydration came across a source of water. Castiel’s eyes were closed in pleasure, while Dean responded to every swipe with a soft moan. This was an image Alastair saw countless times in the past, both in porn movies and real life. Omegas he had threesomes with gave him such shows, clearly convinced － or desperately hopeful － that if they entice him enough, he’d claim them and bring them to live in his luxurious condo, surrounded by endless riches. __Greedy sluts__. Why would he chose __any__ of those Omegas when they eagerly presented for mounting with little-to-none effort from him. He just had to mention his name and confirm that yes, he was the owner of that multi-billion corporation, and they were all over him in no time. It didn’t speak to his Alpha instincts that wanted to chase and dominate his mate.

Unlike Dean and Castiel, two stubborn Omegas who turned down his advances for over a year, now reduced to nothing more than obedient bitches playing together for his entertainment. And that image he grew accustomed to over the years send a fresh, stronger than ever wave of desire down his groin. Because those were _ _his mates__ , bred full with __his pups__ , already desperate for another fuck after the fun and games they had in the morning barely six hours earlier.

Castiel pulled Dean’s cheeks even wider apart and forgo the licking, instead started to drill his tongue inside. He drove as deep as possible, pressing his face firmly to the slick hole and encircling it with his mouth, eyes closed in pleasure. The change in his movements earned guttural groans from Dean and if that was possible, Dean melted even further over the desktop. The pink shaft of tongue slid in out and rhytmically, while the pucker clenched around it, in turns trying to keep the intrusion out and then to hold it inside to extend the sensation.

 

 

The heat in Alastair’s groin grew and he grabbed onto his erection, firmly locking his right palm around it, just on the verge of too hard. Observing his Omegas playing and imagining Castiel’s tongue exploring Dean’s tight channel, Alastair swayed his hips back and forth, enjoying the friction around his hard flesh the movement caused. He knew from experience this was close to how Dean and Castiel’s assholes felt when he fucked into them, though wet and accompanied by cries of pleasure. In just a moment he would bury himself to the hilt inside one of them once more and then for the rest of his life, filling each with his seed.

Slowly, the intense smell of two horny Omegas, an alluring mixture of apple pie and mint tea, drove him insane. He wanted to get completely lost in it and screw them until they fell asleep from exhaustion, but... __goddamned__ , he was in his office on a lunch break, which would end soon.

 _ _Fuck__.

Although he would love to continue watching Castiel rim Dean, they didn’t have much time left. A quick glance at the luxurious Vacheron Constantin Overseas watch on his left wrist informed him that they had only fifteen minutes left. Not even enough to knot Dean like he wanted. With annoyed huff, Alastair returned his gaze to Castiel licking and drilling at the slick asshole for just a couple of seconds longer, and squeezed the bottom of his Alpha cock to confirm that thankfully, he didn’t get lost in the moment too much, because his knot haven’t start to swell yet.

He took a step closer to the Omegas, his cock swaying with the movement. “Enough” he decided.

Much to his satisfaction, Castiel immediately followed the order and leaned away from Dean’s glistening asshole, even if he was visibly disappointed. There was no hint of previous disobedience. His mood perked up when he noticed the hard, meaty erection hanging right in front of his face. Alastair’s cock was too long and thick to stand up fully, so instead it pointed right ahead toward Castiel’s eager mouth.

 _ _Dammit__ , he could spare a moment to enjoy those amazing blowjob skills.

“Now, get me ready” Alastair ordered in the spur of the moment.

This time around Castiel didn’t need any clarification. He shifted on his knees to face Alastair, exposing his short Omega cock in full erection, then grabbed onto the base of Alastair’s cock, enveloped the remaining length in those talented lips and started __sucking__ in earnest.

Alastair grunted, closed his eyes and dropped his head backwards, overwhelmed by the wonderful sensation of that warm, wet chamber surrounding his dick. Even after having experienced it several times in the past five days, he still couldn’t believe how he lucked out by claiming such talented cocksucker. As Castiel bobbed his head back and forth, the tip of Alastair’s cock kept kissing the back of his throat, a sot flesh that on contact send jolts of pleasures through the shaft. No sign of gag reflex spoiled their fun, speaking of great practice on Castiel’s side.

 _ _Fuck__ , he probably practiced on __Dean__ , too. That realization added to the boiling arousal in Alastair’s groin. Those two __slutty__ Omegas he claimed as his breeding bitches had years-worth of fun with each other and it drove Alastair insane. The little display he just witnessed and wanked off to was a mere __fraction__ of all the escapades Dean and Castiel had together.

He leaned his head forward and looked down at the Omega kneeling before him, pleasuring Alastair’s cock to the best of his abilities. Castiel’s eyes were closed and low hum of approval rumbled in his throat as he savored the taste of his Alpha’s cock. He was a truly beautiful Omega. Unable to stop himself, Alastair brushed fingers through those dark, messy hair, ruffling them even further. To let the Omega know that he was satisfied with the service. Castiel opened his eyes into small slits and stared up at Alastair, pure adoration reflecting in his mesmerizing blue eyes, adoration for the powerful, virile Alpha who knocked those stupid ideas about being independent out of his and Dean’s heads, and showed them their __true purpose__  in life.

Taking care of Alastair’s sexual needs and carrying his pups.

Although Castiel’s and Dean’s bellies were still flat, just the knowledge that there were Alastair’s pups growing deep inside their wombs and in to time they would cause both Omegas to swell nicely to prove his virility gave Alastair vicious satisfaction.

Any young, stupid Alpha could have used that moment of Dean and Castiel’s weakness to claim and breed them, but it was __Alastair__ who outsmarted them. And now Castiel knelt in front of him, sucking his hard cock with his mouth and licking its underside with his tongue, taking great pleasure in the act. An Omega barely half his age, uninterested in other Alphas. Three days ago after their heats ended and they laid in bed, Dean and Castiel admitted that they have never had an interest in Alphas, and only played with Omegas throughout their lives. Which meant that in reality __Alastair__ was the one to take their ass and mouth virginity.

Because he was a __true Alpha__  and nothing, even the passage of time, wouldn’t change it. In his mid-forties he managed to claim two beautiful, twenty-year-old Omegas to breed and they _ _loved every second__  he fucked them. He was determined to use them for what they were worth, impregnate them with pups until they run out of eggs and couldn’t catch anymore. Fuck them over and over again so they became __soaked__ in his sent and no one in the whole world doubted whom they belonged to. Use them for every filthy, depraved sexual fantasy that came to his mind. They surely wouldn’t mind. Now that Dean and Castiel tasted how it feels to pleasure their claiming Alpha, they couldn’t get enough.

They were like a pair of stubborn mustangs, finally broken and tamed.

In the display of his skills, Castiel swallowed the entirety of Alastair’s seven inch cock until the tip was pressed against his throat, which clenched and unclenched nicely around it, and his nose was buried in Alastair’s pubic hair. Alastair felt the Omega inhale deeply, taking in his musky Alpha scent.

After a delightful moment Castiel once more met Alastair’s eyes and slowly pulled back, his slutty lips stretching out as they slid over the girth, waves of pleasures rushing toward Alastair’s groin to add to the burning arousal. As he was reaching the tip, Castiel started sucking hard and pulling Alastair’s foreskin over his head. __Fuck__. Alastair groaned mindlessly, but before his cock could pop out from Castiel’s mouth, the Omega was swallowing it again to repeat that amazing trick.

Alastair’s head swayed as he fought to not completely lose his mind from the stimulation and his eyes landed on Dean who watched them longingly, staring over his right shoulder, braced on his elbows, but still obediently keeping his ass on display over the desktop. Wouldn’t dare to disobey his Alpha’s order, not matter how much he wanted to join in on the fun. His fluttering asshole was __drowned__ in slick, which leaked down his perineum, small Omega balls and tights.

That view, the thick scents of aroused, pregnant Omegas permeating in the air... They finally snapped Alastair’s resolve to take his time enjoying Castiel’s skilled mouth.

He unceremoniously __showed__ Castiel out of the way － the Omega landed on his back on the floor with a surprised huff － and then he was positioning himself behind Dean to the accompaniment of eager whimpers from him. Alastair grabbed onto his aching, covered in spit cock and pressed the tip against that slick hole; the pressure on his overstimulated head sent jolts of pleasure through his cock and he paused briefly to catch his breath before he started __pushing__. Steadily but with desire to bury himself to the hilt fast. The tightness of muscle ring squeezed wonderfully around his erection, pulling at the sensitive flesh and Alastair nearly fell down atop of Dean’s back from the sensation. Despite the fact that he has fucked the Omega regularly for the past five days － how many times he did that exactly slipped his mind, he lost count after a dozenth time － Dean still felt like a __vice__.

At last he was buried balls deep inside his assistant and he straightened up to take the image in front of him: Dean splayed over his desk, naked, impaled on his Alpha cock and giving out __guttural moans__  as he took whatever Alastair dished out for him.

Precisely as Alastair imagined them working together to be like since the day he met Dean. And to make it even better, Dean carried his pup, his natural smell __oozing__ with the sweet aroma of pregnancy and announcing that far and wide. There was no doubt to __anyone__ who bent that __stubborn__ Omega down, bred him full and turned him into an obedient bitch.

 _ _Goddamned__.

Alastair started moving his hips, fucking into that wonderful, wet tightness. He pulled his cock slowly, then __slammed__ it back, shoving Dean at the tabletop, much to Dean’s audible approval. As much as Alastair loved to get rough and dominant during sex, not only reduce his bed mates to holes for him to use, but also make them understand they were nothing more than that, he decided to spend some time savoring the moment. Alastair rocked his hips back and forth, sliding his cock through the tight, wet channel in measured movement.

 

 

Slowly he could sense Dean relaxing under the friction. Alastair wasn’t deliberately aiming at his prostate, he rarely bothered with bitches he took, but the thickness of his prick filled Dean to the brim and he slid over the bundle of nerves once in few thrusts regardless. The slick leaked even stronger now to ease the intrusion, Alastair could feel it wetting his large balls, pubic hair and muscular tights, could smell that sweet, inviting aroma enveloping him in soft grip.

He noticed that Castiel has collected himself and crawled closer to watch with rapt hunger as Alastair rocked into Dean, not a hint of annoyance on his face or scent at the callous dismissal earlier. Oh no, he appeared downright __eager__ to jump into action the instant his Alpha orders him to; he licked his chopped lips like he was __starving__ to suck on Alastair’s meat, even though he’s just tasted it, or maybe get impaled on it himself. Such __obedient__ bitch. Probably wouldn’t let go off his cock for the entire day if given a chance. Fuck, Alastair really hit a jackpot with these two. Sneaking into their house while they were in heats to breed and claim them was one of the best decisions he’s ever made.

He snorted. Of course, the great decision-making on his part was the prime reason he managed to built a multi-billion dollar corporation from grounds up. After decades of sacrifices for strengthening the business, he had reached the point when he could indulge and take care of his personal life.

Two beautiful bitches to give him many strong pups who’ll inherit everything he owned. And to welcome him home after another exhausting day at work, keep his bed warm, provide an endless entertainment with their fertile bodies and youthful eagerness on weekends.

Yes, one of the _ _best__ ideas he’s ever came up with.

It seemed that Dean has relaxed completely and Alastair grabbed his waists in hard, possessive grip to finally get the party going. But then Castiel was shifting on the floor, crawling behind Alastair and squeezing between his legs. What had that Omega came up with now? Instinctively, Alastair widened his stance to allow Castiel an easy access. For a second nothing happened...

Then Dean gasped, his breath ceasing for a moment. “Oh Gooood...” he cried out and mellowed back down over the desk. “So goooood...”

 _ _Fuck__ , Castiel was now sucking __him__ off.

Alastair couldn’t see it from the position he was standing in, but he heard the furious __slurping__ and other wet sounds as Castiel __feasted__ on the short Omega cock.

Arousal __exploded__ inside Alastair’s groin and chest, spreading like wildfire through every vein in his body, every muscle, every nerve, and clouding his mind in haze of lust. The thoughts about the lunch break being nearly over and the monumental amount of work that waited him disappeared. All he was able to focus on were the sounds of blowjob and the Omega splayed on the desk below him, currently reduced to a motionless body that could only register pleasure from the Alpha cock in his asshole and the merciless mouth sucking on his own Omega cock.

Carnal instinct to reestablish his claim on his breeding bitch overtook Alastair and he gripped even harder on the Omega’s waists, then started __fucking__ him to the heart’s content.

 

 

Previously passive Dean rose back to live, holding onto the desk’ edge and steadying his stance under the merciless __pounding__ his asshole was subjected to. Guttural moans came from his throat, replaced quickly by breathless screams of pleasure? Pain? Alastair wasn’t sure and he couldn’t care less at the moment, but he responded to them with animalistic __growl__ of approval from the Alpha keeping his Omegas satisfied . He was zeroed on the squirming of Dean, the thick scent of two horny, _ _well-bred__ Omegas that he owned and the wonderful friction around his burning cock. If he had mind to concentrate, he’d knew that Dean obviously was enjoying himself. Pain would seep into Dean’s natural scent and alarm Alastair, snapping him out of the basic instincts he was reduced to. No, the Omega’s scent __sung__ of pleasure, affecting Alastair’s mind in such way to inspire him to continue.

However, that Alastair wold realize much later, when the three of them laid in bed in his apartment after yet another fucking session, Alastair’s cock knotted inside Castiel and shooting more cum into his already impregnated womb. For now he fucked roughly, chasing into the finish line.

A gentle, wet swipe on his bouncing balls brought him to a sudden stop and he blinked, unsure what was that sensation. The haze slowly diluted from around his mind as he stood in place and by the time the things happened again, he was able to focus enough to recognize it.

Castiel was licking his balls. Just small, playful licks that admittedly tickled.

 

 

Snorting in amusement, Alastair pulled out of Dean with a wet slurp from all the slick that have gushed out of the Omega － and there was still __more__ coming! － and looked at the man hunched underneath them. Dark hair in disarray, lips swollen and beautiful, blue eyes full of adoration as Castiel met Alastair’s gaze. He was tempted to indulge in another blowjob, but his watch showed that their playtime was nearing the end. Of course, as the boss of this company he could always extend his break and admittedly felt a short flash of desire to do it, but in the end responsibility won out. He was _ _Alastair Heyerdahl__  and he built an empire based on his self-control. But it was a challenge to make that decision. The things those Omegas were __doing__ to him...

Still, he took a hold of his raging erection and pressed against Castiel’s lips, which spread invitingly, allowing him to slide into that hot, velvety mouth. For a moment he allowed Castiel to suck on his cock and clean it off Dean’s juices, enjoyed the brush of that skilled tongue caressing the underside. Only for a moment, though. He pulled out, much to Castiel’s disappointment, and then returned to Dean’s tight asshole.

“Alpha...” Dean moaned. “Please, fuck me... Feels good...”

Alastair wasn’t one to deny such nice requested and he resumed fucking into the Omega, keeping less frantic, but firm pace. Heat in his groin reached an alarming temperature, fondled by the soft flesh around it.

“Fuck...” Alastair cursed when Dean started clenching and unclenching his rim. Good little Omega, taking care to please him as much as possible. How much time he and Castiel wasted pretending to be independent when they were so skilled at keeping Alphas sated. Then again, if they accepted their nature earlier, Alastair wouldn’t have an opportunity to do this, just bent Dean over his desk and rock into it. Take whatever he wanted from them.

Sweat trickled down his chest and lower back, heat spreading around his entire body. Catching breath was a challenge as Alastair was nearing his climax. So close. So __fucking close__. He paid attention only to the friction and the thought to keep his knot back.

And then Castiel licked at his large balls, more determined swipes this time around. Almost pleading.

The orgasm hit him with full, delightful force and Alastair __slammed__ inside Dean to the hilt, clenching his asscheeks tightly to press further. Cum pushed through the entire length of his cock and shot in large, seemingly endless strings as Alastair __shook__ under the force of pleasure that rocked his body.

After a couple of seconds the ecstasy trickled down, replaced by the peace and lethargic satisfaction. Breathing heavily, Alastair glanced at Dean who was looking back over his shoulders, smiling sleepily. He haven’t came, in the very least Alastair didn’t think so, and yet he seemed sated. Clearly, bringing his Alpha to the climax and being showered with attention by him was more than enough for Dean. It was truly astonishing how fast he and Castiel adjusted to their new lives. Only a week ago they didn’t bother to hide their disgust toward Alastair, but after one solid fuck they gleefully embraces becoming his new breeders.

Speaking of, Castiel crawled from underneath their legs and knelt on Alastair’s side as if awaiting something. He did a fantastic job down there, intensifying an already awesome orgasm, so Alastair reached out and brushed his hands through those messy hair in affectionate gesture. When those blue eyes met his, Alastair murmured: “Good bitch.” In response Castiel smiled warmly.

Not wanting to leave his other Omega out, Alastair turned back to Dean. “You, too” he said. “You’re both good bitches to me.”

The air inside his office was thick with the Omegas’ arousal, but now a new wave of happiness started seeping into it, coming in strong waves from both men.

“Such good bitches” he repeated.

Once he calmed down after that mind-blowing fun they just had, Alastair slowly slid his sensitive, soft cock out of Dean and stepped back to admire how __well fucked__  the asshole looked, glistening with slick and cum, clenching around nothing. Dean slowly rose up from the desk, bracing on his arms...

But then Castiel was moving forward, __shoving__ his mouth between Dean’s cheeks and __sucking__ on his rim like the semen inside was his last meal. Dean only gave out a startled gasp, remaining in place to allow Castiel to continue applying this wonderful pleasure. Even though Alastair has just shot his load, his cock nudged in interest at the filthy image before him. And that wasn’t even the best part, because a couple of seconds later Castiel stood up, holding his pink lips sealed tight, and walked to the other side of the desk where Dean facing. Oh __fuck__. Was he going to...?

Castiel grabbed Dean by the back of his neck and pulled him closer to slam their lips together. Moans of delight reverberated in their throats as they __frenched__ hungrily, feeding Alastair’s semen to each other. A small, white drop leaked out of the corner of Castiel’s mouth, trailing down his jaw covered. Dean briefly separated from the other Omega to lick it up, swiping the tongue over his chin and skin covered in stubble back to those lustful lips. In no time they were back at it, kissing passionately like they were deep in heat again. Alastair saw the moment they both __swallowed__ a portion of his cum, their throats trembling in motion. Then they leaned back and Dean tastefully licked his plush lips of any possible remains of the meal they just shared, holding Castiel’s gaze in silent desire for more.

That was all Alastair could take. He shot from his place, __yanked__ the Omegas to his side and enveloped them in a possessive hold, one man in each arm, two young, warm bodies pressed tightly to him. Immediately, Dean and Castiel reached out to fondle his muscular, hairy chest and back in reverent motion, their own raging erections trapped against his waists. In return Alastair moved his hands between their asscheeks and with his index fingers rubbed their rims, both dripping wet.

He was met with two __moans__ of approval.

Leaning toward Castiel, he captured that skillful mouth in a lecherous kiss, all determined sucking, tongues licking each other, teeth gnawing and ravishing lips. Once he got a fill, he turned to Dean and did the same to him. He kept switching from one to another, bringing them closer and closer each time. Then Dean and Castiel started kissing together and Alastair wasn’t going to be left behind. Somewhere down the line they ended up in a hot, three-way make-out session, surrounded by the perfect mixture of their aroused scents, which only caused them to become more frantic. Alastair snapped from the haze with his dick already half hard and his fingers buried to the hilt inside the Omegas as he played with their assholes in earnest.

Regretfully, he stopped the wonderful kissing they’re engaged in and slipped his fingers out of Dean’s slick hole to check the time. He had only two minutes left of the break. “Alright, that’s enough” he announced in firm tone, noticing the disappointment in his mates’ eyes. He smirked. “You two would just love to spend every second getting fucked by me, wouldn’t you? Greedy Omegas.”

Dean responded with a mischievous smile. “We denied ourselves an Alpha for so long that now we have a lot to make up for” he joked.

“Oh. Does that mean one day you’ll have enough of me?”

“ _ _Not__ gonna happen” Castiel assured and pressed his lips against Alastair in a passionate kiss.

Alastair allowed it to last for only three seconds and then pulled away before the Omega could manipulate him into more. He slipped the fingers out of Castiel as well and patted him on a cheek. “Get your ass ready” he growled. “Tonight’s your turn.” For emphasis he took hold of his own dick, once again fully erected, and pumped it twice.

By the lunch break ended, they have dressed up and Alastair returned to sit behind his desk, the king ready to rule over his land. Castiel gave him last, tender kiss as goodbye and left for the bank he wouldn’t be working at much longer, while Dean got back to his post outside. With the side window ajar to let the thick smell of arousal, sex and cum out Alastair dug into the reports regarding Sandover takeover. He felt fully relaxed and worked with double efficiency now that he wasn’t distracted by unfulfilled lust for his sexy assistant and his equally sexy boyfriend nor the growing concern for his heritage.

Overall, at age of 46 Alastair Heyerdahl has __everything__ an Alpha could desire in life: a successful career that allowed him to live in luxury, two young Omegas to fuck and breed, and pups on the way.

Yes, life was good.


End file.
